Conveyor systems are often used in mining applications to transport material excavated by a mining machine, for example a reclaimer, to a remote processor. The conveyor systems can include multiple sections of conveyors connected end-to-end, each section having an endless belt that transports material to the neighboring section. In some applications, the conveyor system is mobile so as to move along with the mining machine and/or processor. In particular, the sections can include wheels or tracks driven by dedicated electric or hydraulic drive units to rotate, with the first section connected to the mining machine and the last section connected to the remote processor. When particular drive units are activated, a contour of the trajectory of the entire conveyor system may be changed. When all of the drive units are simultaneously activated, the entire system may be transported to a new mining location.
An exemplary conveyor system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,400 of Daigh et al. that issued on Dec. 5, 2000 (“the '400 patent”). Specifically, the '400 patent discloses a conveyor system having a plurality of segments and articulable joints connecting adjacent segments. Each segment is provided with an individually controllable drive unit for moving the conveyor segment. Each joint between segments is provided with a sensor to measure the amount of articulation at each joint. The conveyor system is further provided with a manually operable control system for aligning the segments based on an alignment survey of each joint provided by the sensors. Velocities of each of the drive units are then determined and regulated by the control system based on the alignment survey such that the different segments are brought into alignment at the same time.
Although perhaps sufficient for some mining applications, the system of the '400 patent may be limited to trajectories that are nearly or completely straight. These trajectories may limit movements of an associated mining machine and decrease mining efficiencies. In addition, because the system of the '400 patent may be manually operable, it may require significant time from a skilled operator.
The disclosed autonomous conveyor system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.